This disclosure relates generally to solar tracking for use with one or more terrestrial solar cell arrays that convert sunlight into electrical energy. Accurate solar tracking is necessary because the amount of power generated by a given solar cell is related to the amount of sunlight that impinges on it. In an array, therefore, it is advantageous to optimize the amount of sunlight that impinges on each constituent solar cell. One difficulty, however, arises from the fact that the sun is continuously moving.